fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Cocytus
Overview Cocytus is a ultra secure Ordo Xenos facility. The facility to both a vault, research facility, and prison for what it contains. Dangerous xenos and alien artifacts are imprisoned here for research and termination. History Towards the end of 700.M41 radical members of Ordo Xenos lead by Lord Inquisitor Voldus approached the recently founded Blaze Ravens chapter with a proposal, to build a secret facility within the system. The facility would house dangerous xenos and artifacts to be studied, destroyed, or both. To be so close to the Adeptus Astartes would further disuade suspicions of it's existance and further enhance it's security. Their Chapter Master was not at ease with the proposal, to have an Inquisitorial facility so close to his home. As a bargaining chip, Voldus offered an ally in the Inquisition and leverage in the Holy Ordos. In the end the Blaze Ravens warily agreed to allow the construction such a facility. Construction Cocytus is located in orbit around Pallas V in Segmentum Ultima. The moon in which is it located, Chandra, is a nearly sold chunk of adamantium created from Pallas V's core during an ancient planetary collision. However not an inch of Cocytus is above ground, it is a vast underground complex that spans every inch of Chandra. During it's construction, engineers hollowed out the adamantium and dug a literal labyrinth of tunnels. The containment levels of Cocytus are organized into nine seperate levels. Level 9 being the lightest and Level 0 being the ultimate. Even the security of Level 9 far outstrips the security of any other prison. Cerberus Gates The Cerberus Gates are the primary entrance to the facility. Despite it's name they are not visible from the surface. Carefully camoflaged, they only open when large traffic is needed to move through. The Gates are built from sheer adamantium and layered in cermaite. Low Level Containment Levels 9 through 5 serve as the primary reasearch labs of Cocytus. Here xeno specimens and alien technology of all kinds are examined and studied. Beyond here, no mortals beside the highest level inquisitors may pass. This area is heavily guarded by Inquisitorial Stormtroopers who monitor security with diligance. Hight Level Containment Levels 4 to 1 are far darker sections of Cocytus. What evils lie here are rarely studied, rather locked away forever and under no circumstances ever removed. No mortal soldiers ever set foot here, only the elite Deathwatch patrol these halls. Bleak, admantine walls house Contemptor ''level security stasis cells and psionic shielding, leaving these dark artifacts frozen in time. On Level 1 only Deathwatch Keepers stand in silent vigil over the secrets held in Cocytus. Level 0 Containment At the very core of Cocytus lies it most secure cell, an ''Abyssus Ultima ''level cell codenamed the Nemesis Vault. The core of Chandra was hallowed to house some of the most dangerous creatures and artifacts ever to threaten mankind. Only one artifact has ever been housed here. The Nemesis Vault is a vast spherical room located in the center of the moon. Specially reinforced adamantine walls are lined with psi-active crystals and when in use, the entire level is kept in stasis lock at all times. Defenses The entire facility is bristling with defenses for both external and internal threats. Chandra itself is a nearly solid lump of adamantium. Underneath Chandra's adamantine surface lie dozens of anti-orbital batteries, hidden turrets, and concealed bunkers. Concealed sally ports allow for troops to enter and exit the facility unoticed and circumvent enemy forces. Even the front gates are supremely reinforced, able to survive direct bombardment. Within the halls of Cocytus, it's defenses are far more subtle. Beside the guards and time-locked prisons, there seems to be little. But in reality ever inch of Cocytus is a death trap. Concealed turrets, psi-shields, blast doors, and stasis bombs are hidden throughout the facility. Any that enters Cocytus must never leave. The facility's greatest defense is it's utter secrecy. Less than a two dozen people in the entire Segmentum know of it's existence. Inquisitorial ships coming from and to Cocytus as disguised as normal merchant vessels. Records would show that they arrived on Pallas lll or IV and left without incident. Unauthorized personnel are totally forbidden from setting foot under the pain of death, reportedly it being under the protection of the Blaze Ravens. On top of it all, as part of their pact with the Blaze Ravens, the Inquisitors there can call upon them to defend the facility. Deathwatch Garrison As a secret Inquisitorial facility, Cocytus is defended by garrison of Inquisitorial troops. Almost a whole regiment worth of the Inquisition's Storm Troopers garrison the facilty. But the prison's true defenders are the garrison of Deathwatch. Atleast fifty members of Deathwatch are stationed at Cocytus at all times, many of whom are 1st company veterans but others are Keepers and Champions. Among them are Deathwatch Dreadnoughts and cadres of Techmarines, Apothecaries, and Inquisitorial specialists. Notable Individuals *'Lord Inquisitor Voldus '- A Radical Inquisitor of Ordo Xenos, he was the original founder and director of Cocytus. *'Inquisitor Drakus '- Controlled Cocytus operations during the "''Cocytus Incident" When the Blaze Ravens brought the Shard of Umbra to the facility he lied about it's true nature so he could study it. The result was a eldar attack and the Shard attempted to breakout. For his treachery Dante unceramoniously shot him and reported that he died in the battle as a result of "friendly fire" *'Inquisitor Shara' - Current director of Cocytus after Drakus' untimely death. *'Watch Commander Shariga' - Commander of the Deathwatch garrison on Cocytus and has commanded the garrison since the original construction of the facility. While he leads the Astartes, ultimately he also answers to the Inquisitors in charge. *'Deathwatch Captain Argiel' - Second in command of Cocytus has direct command over all Astartes on Level 4 through 1. *'Deathwatch Champion Tempra'- One of the three Deathwatch Champions on Cocytus. Notable Prisoners *Shard of Umbra - The most dangerous creature that Cocytus ever held and previous occupant of Level 0. Discovered by the Blaze Ravens and brought to Cocytus for containment, the Shard turned out to be a C'tan fragment. *'Commander Shadowthorn' - A Tau officer who was captured during the Ty'ros Campaign. The Blaze Ravens ransacked a research facility there and engaged the forces under his command to deny them the data there but was defeated. He was wounded in the battle and taken to Cocytus for study and research. Originially contained in Level 7, after several breakout attempts he was relocated to Level 5. Trivia *Cocytus is the lowest level of Hell in Dante's Inferno. Category:Places Category:DirgeOfCerberus111 Category:Ordo Xenos